hostsetfandomcom-20200215-history
Antick Luposo
Antick Luposo, also known by his trollian handle, acidicRecoil, is an Afithine troll with cerulean blood. The acidic ''in his handle reflects his love of science, and the ''Recoil has to do with his profession as an arms dealer. Antick rolls his r's, which is represented in his typing by doubling them. He also incorporates chemical elements, terms, and compounds in his text. His first name is derived from the element antimony, which is associated with the wolf in medieval texts. Luposo comes from the latin "lupus," meaning wolf, and "-oso" a suffix meaning -y, -ful, or -ous to form something like 'wolfy' in latin. Description Antick is 5'6" tall, with straight horns. His left horn has a pointy, downward facing protuberance. His hair grows in a messy mullet/mohawk combo, and is usually tucked into his collar. He has an underbite, with larger botton canine teeth that eventually grow to the point of sticking out of his mouth, and his arms are covered with dog bite scars from his lusus. He is knowledgeable on the subjects of chemistry and biology and preforms experiments on his own to test theories. Biography Antick grew up on the coast of Ladonas and was primarily interested in studying and experimenting. Because of his lusus's aggression, he began making weapons as well. He befriended Tapeti and Stelio online. Pasrah wandered into his hive one day and the two became friends as well. She brought him a surplus of ores that she mined from the mountains, and Antick made her new tools and weapons. She brought him so much ore, however, he could make more weapons than he or she needed; he began to trade his weaponry. From this business, he met and befriended Cecelt. Act 1 Antick is first seen being attacked by his the white mist in his lusus on page 8, when Pasrah, his server player, checks on him. He falls out of her range of sight, but doomed Grilik's appearance distracts the mist, allowing Antick to kill it. Doomed Grilik then tosses it into his sprite, making a very bitter Rockdogsprite, to which Antick responds "i think i'm going to miss rrocksprrite" After being killed by Coetid, Stelio tells Antick to check on Tapeti. He meets Stelio on the top of her hive on page 35 as LOPAP burns. Stelio then tells him and Tapeti that he has an idea to put out the fire, and asks Antick to take care of Cecelt. Antick does so by getting her out of the pondso she is not hurt by the giant ax head dropping into the lake. After the wave puts out the fire, she thanks him on page 37. On page 39, he high-fives Cecelt without question, but is also amused when Coetid scolds her. He returns to LOSOS after the meeting. Personality and Traits Antick is usually calm and cynical, but becomes stressed in emotional situations. Any emotions beyond his own basic ones, he finds disorienting. He cares about his friends, but has difficulty expressing this or even deciding who counts as his friends. For the most part, he relies on others to define their relationship with him; this causes him some trouble when asked by an outsider how he feels about someone. He has a tendency to word things bluntly and sometimes poorly, but he is usually good-intentioned. Relationships Tapeti Untepa He is friends with Tapeti and, despite Tapeti and Stelio's relationship, goes to her as if she were his moirail when he needs advice. He is also shown to have red feelings for her, but these fade into nonexistence by the time he start dating Pasrah. Tapeti manages to make him laugh and feel comfortable, and usually does not have difficulty solving his problems. She values his friendship. Acropi Membra Acropi is his friend through association with Tapeti, and she sometimes gets on her nerves. The two feel comfortable interacting with each other, though, and do not feud. Grilik Cromal Antick thinks that Grilik is a fire hazard, but a nice guy at least. Serspi Etamin He respects her vaguely, but does not know why. Pasrah Saminc The two became friends when they were very young and quickly became mutually beneficial to each other; Pasrah could bring Antick raw materials, and he could give her weapons and tools. The two grew closer, and Pasrah's energetic personality helped to balance out Antick's cynicism. Romantic tension also developed between them. Pasrah made the first move, initially asking him to be her moirail. They found that they took each other too seriously and failed to be helpful with each other pale, so they broke up. After this, their friendship returned to normal; romantic tension remained and came to a climax in a kiss, which surprised them both. Confusion and awkwardness ensued until they decided to became matesprites. Shakat Tulmah He finds Shakat overly dramatic, pretentious, and eye-roll inducing. He feels that Shakat has a tendency to overcomplicate things. Stelio Lagaro Antick and Stelio are bros. Like Pasrah and Antick, they became friends when they were young. They could tell each other anything and trust the other not to divulge it, but expect criticism and know that whatever is said is sincere. Even if the criticism is legitimate, they do not expect the other to change. Their different interests and natures mean that at times they do not completely understand what the other is talking about, but they are willing to accept this and do not expect the other to change. Indeed, their relationship encourages them to try new things, but does not obligate them to. Antick feels that Stelio is a pushover with a tendency to romanticize things, and thinks that he's changed for the worse over time, but he still loves his bro, enjoys his company, and values his friendship. Coetid Volida He is familiar with Coetid from his interactions with Cecelt, but the two were not close. While he is intimidated by Coetid's raw physical strength, he thinks that Coetid's personality is unimpressive. In his mind, Coetid still has to prove himself to be an effective leader. Cecelt Noadus He considers Cecelt a valuable client, but whether he regards her as a friend depends on the specific situation. Before entering the game, he was her weapon provider and occasionally her medic, despite his disinterest in healing. Though she usually did not trust him enough to come to him if she thought her wounds were life-threatening, he ended up treating some of her worst injuries anyway because she initially underestimated their severity. Often, this meant dealing with her while she was in a state of panic and fighting him but at least weakened. He was aware of the danger, but saw her injuries as a task to fix. Afterwards, she was always thankful for the help and saw his actions as heroic, though he did not consider it to be something so personal. He would not have done such things for someone who was not his friend, though. When she betrays the team, he is troubled by the fact that it hurts him so much. Fighting Style Before entering the medium, he often avoided fights with strangers by drugging them and sending them out to sea, unconscious, on a raft. While he is better at providing weaponry for others, he does know enough to defend himself from attackers such as carapacians and his lusus. He does so primarily by swing steel jaw traps on chain, but he can also bite (which he sees as unsanitary, but a greater threat to his enemy than to himself.) Trivia * Antick was one of the first trolls to be designed. ** At this time, it was his right horn that had a protuberance. His lusus's right ear is folded because of this, instead of its left. ** The white mist's attempts to take him as its host were initially going to have had a bleaching affect on his blood, making it a light blue. This idea was scrapped. ** Along with Tapeti and a yellowblood troll with the symbol Orion(who was scrapped), he would have formed a Little Red Riding Hood themed trio. * Stelio was his first crush and first kiss. They actually kissed many times (for science.) * His and Stelio's outfits in Act 1 were from art trades with each other. * Cecelt and Stelio braided his dreamself's hair on Derse. * On Afith, Antick considered himself a rebel because he changed his sign and had little respect for government authority. However, there was no formal government in his area anyway. Category:Characters